Tease
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: AU: SakonxUkonxOC Sakon wants a break with all this studying and wants to play with Aya instead.


She had sat there watching him tapping his pencil against his chin, as his twin brother slept on her coach. He rarely awakened unless needed. She was patient with him but she knew that he knew the answer.

"Come on Sakon, you gotta know this before finals start or your never going to collage." Aya said.

"Can't we take a break? We've been studying for an hour now?' Sakon asked.

"We already took a five minute break." Aya said, folding her arms.

"I need a longer one." Sakon said. He wanted something more than a studybuddy and a friend. She was a tease to him.

"Fine, do you want snacks?" Aya asked.

"Green tea please." Sakon said.

Aya smiled and headed to the kitchen. She came back with two glasses of ice green tea. She had bent over to put it on the table, showing some of her cleavage from her white tanktop.

Sakon had taken a sip from the drink and asked, "Aya, what are things that boyfriends and girlfriends do together?"

Aya blushed and asked, "What do you mean?"

"We've gone out for about five monthes now but all we do is homework and shopping. I want something more." Sakon explained.

Aya smiled and said, "We can watch a movie together!"

"That was fun but I was thinking something a little more…" Sakon said leaning in, his breath down her neck. "Steamy."

Aya blushed again hearing that word.

"Don't be embaressed, everyone does it some point of their lives." He said, licking his blue lips. His foot touched hers.

He got up from the chain and whispered in her ear, "I want you, Aya."

Aya could faint from what she was hearing. She dreamed of this day would come. However she didn't want to appear like one of "those girls" like two of her classmates, Ino and Sakura. Aya knew Sakon liked her shyness, it turned him on. However she could tell he was a bit frustrated by the way she teased him.

He took her by the hand and she spun around to face him. His lips stroked her cheek gently like a brush danced along a blank canvas. Then his lips met hers. He kissed her softly and said in his seductive tone, "What do you say? Shall we finish this in your room?" Then he rammed her against the wall, pinning her wrists above her and asked, "Or should we do it here in the livingroom?"

She looked at him shyly but with a smile. He didn't let her speak. His kiss became rougher as he squeezed her breast, letting her open her mouth enough to slip his tongue in. They fought for dominance and of course, Sakon had won.

When he took his tongue out of her mouth he asked, "You liked that, didn't you?"

"Y-Yes." She said quietly.

"Well then, lets finish this in your room." He said, grabbing her roughly by the hand and dragging her to her room, knocking her on her pink bed.

He had taken off his shirt and then continue to make out with her. In between their session, sakon held her wrist up high so he could have the opportunity to take off her tank top. He had traced the lining of her zebra print bra.

"You know lingere says a lot about a person." Sakon said seductively.

_Aya had remembered going shopping with Tayuya and Guren one day for lingere. They were about thirteen at the time, so they were just starting to grow breast._

Tayuya and Guren picked out soilds with some lace or frills while Aya picked out a zebra print one as her friends giggled.

"What's so funny?" Aya asked, embaressed.

"I didn't know you were that kind of girl, Aya." Guren said.

"What do you mean?" Aya questioned, feeling uneasy.

"Oh you know." Guren said, not really explaining what she was laughing about. Then the three of them went to check out. 

"Outside you are so shy and innocent. But on the inside your naughty and seductive and just want to be dominated." Sakon explained, as he took off the piece of clothing

He gave her breast another squeeze and then bent down to kiss and suck and bite on the nipple, making Aya gasp. He massaged the other breast. Aya let out soft moans of bliss.

"Like it?" Sakon said. She moaned. "Naughty." He teased.

He switched breasts and continued sucking.

Ukon, who was sleeping on the couch in the living room just woken up. He rubbed his head. Then looked up to hear moaning come from upstairs. He snickered. "Seems like brother is getting lucky." He got up and said, "And so will I."

Aya fingered the waistband of Sakon's pants and slowly taken them off. She could see a huge tent in his boxers. She blushed at the sight of it.

"Its even bigger when you take it off." He said. As he pulled them down showing her his length.

She gasped at the sight of it. It was so big.

"This is what you do to me, Aya." Sakon said. Then in a begging tone he said, "You can return the favor by sucking on it."

He stood up and stroked it with his silky fingers and moaned at the touch.

Aya got on her knees and took him insde her mouth like she had done it before.

"Ooooh, Aaaaayaaaa." He moaned lovingly.

She could taste the salty liquid, and it tasted like nothing she had ever tasted. It was wonderful.

This went on for a few moments until a third person walked in. Aya didn't see who it was. Sakon snickered at the sight of him. The third person stood behind Aya and stroked her hair.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" He asked.

Aya took a look at him, Ukon. He snickered like his brother.

"Didn't think your first time would be a three way, would it?" Sakon asked.

Aya shook her head.

"Now if you can do that with me, that will be just fine." Ukon said, taking off every article of clothing. His body was identical to his twin.

Aya did the same actions on him as she did on Sakon. Ukon loved it. While this was going on Sakon was rummaging threw her drawers to find more things to have fun with. He had found a spiked dog collar and a viberater.

When Aya finished working her magic, Sakon held up the toys and said, "Who knew you would own this?"

"The collar is my sisters, the other thing is…mine." Aya said, shyly.

_Aya remembered her older sister Maka. She was twenty when she bought the collar. Aya was eleven at the time._

"Maka, whats that for?" Aya asked.

"Its for when I have sexy time with Itachi." Maka said, proudly. "I put this on as he touches me and spanks me."

"Spanking?" Aya questioned. The only time she thought when you would get spanked is when you had been bad.

"I've been very bad lately." Maka said, with a smirk. "I'll tell you when your older." 

"Oh yes Maka was very devious indeed." Ukon said, smiling thinking of her.

Sakon had put the collar on Aya and told her, "Get on the bed on your hands and knees, my vixen."

Aya got on the bed like Sakon had told her. She was nervous, but aroused. She was scared but wanted this.

Sakon had pulled off her jeans and then her silky pink thong. Then gave her a large smack on the ass. She winced at the pain and at the pleasure.

"Like that, don't you?" He teased.

Another smack and another, followed by numberous others and countless gasps and cries of pain and pleasure.

Ukon found this opportunity to take her leg and brush her foot against his hard member, pleasuring himself.

After the spanking and the stroking, Aya turned around to face the twins.

"Spread your legs." Ukon commanded.

Aya lay down and spread her legs in a V postion. Sakon had found some rope that Maka used for playing intense tug a war with her friends. He tied it around her wrists.

"Lick her." Sakon said to his brother.

Aya blushed with fear.

_Before Aya dated Sakon, she went out with Zaku, one of Sakon's best buddies. They didn't get too intimate but Zaku loved to tease her by stripping her naked and tickling her in between her legs, making her very ticklish. _

Both of the brothers got on their stomachs and licked her cilt, making her laugh and moan at the pleasure.

"Was that laughter, I hear, Aya?" Sakon said. "Is my girl ticklish?"

A few more licks and she moaned, "Yeeeees!"

"Then this will be very fun." Ukon said with a few more licks.

More licking caused her to go into a laughing hysteria, causing her to buck her hips, giving them easy access.

She had almost reached her breaking point when Sakon slipped the viberator inside her as she let out a loud moan.

Aya ejaculated liquid all over the bed.

"I think she is ready." Ukon said to his brother.

_Back when Aya was being tortured by Zaku's tickled she wanted more of him._

"Please, I want you." Aya begged.

"Sorry, I can't." Zaku said.

"But why? Here I am naked and wet and you reject me?" Aya asked.

"We're too young to be doing this. Lets wait a couple more years." Zaku said.

He had left, making her sexually frustrated 

Sakon motioned her to stand up. She did what she was told.

"Be gentle." She said.

"I will make no promises." Sakon said with a sneer.

Ukon inserted himself from behind and Sakon in front. Aya screamed in agony from her walls being torn apart.

"Don't worry, sweety, it will go away soon." Ukon said, thrusting inside her.

Aya dug her red nails into Sakon's blue colored skin, he groaned at this feeling but continued thrusting.

Finally once her walls had broken in she had let out a huge moan that could be heard from the whole neighborhood.

"Haaaaaareddddeer pleeeeaseee." She begged.

"Who knew you could be so polite when we are screwing you." Ukon said.

"Mooooooore." She begged.

More thrusts and more moans, eventually the three met their climaxes and collapsed on the bed.

Sakon stroked Aya's purple hair and said, "I love you, Aya." Then kissed her forehead.

Aya had snuggled closer to him, asleep, thinking about the best thing that had happened to her.


End file.
